César Sánchez Beras
César Sánchez Beras (Santo Domingo, 20 de mayo de 1962. República Dominicana) Poeta, dramaturgo y escritor dominicano perteneciente a la generación de los 90. Por la pluralidad de su talento y por su extensa y variada trayectoria literaria, César Sánchez Beras es uno de los poetas esenciales y representativos del paisaje literario latinoamericano. Radicado en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica, César Sánchez Beras, nace en la ciudad de Santo Domingo, República Dominicana, en el seno de una familia humilde. Desde pequeño vivió en una multitud de pueblos, pues su padre, un soldado del ejército nacional, era trasladado cada seis meses a servir en diferentes poblados y ciudades del país. Su niñez se despliega en un batey llamado Quisqueya, en la parte sur de San Pedro de Macorís, amamantado por el dulce néctar de la caña de azúcar y abrigado entre las hojas desecas del tabaco. Ahí nace su primer boceto de identidad, su amor y añoranza por las cosas simples, humildes y oriundas de su pedazo de suelo. De niño pensaba que él era el extranjero debido a la gran cantidad de inmigrantes del batey procedentes de otras culturas tales como árabes, turcos, libaneses, haitianos, ingleses y otros originarios de las islas pequeñas del Caribe-inglés. Según César, uno de los eventos relevante que impactó su infancia, fue la condición de miseria en que moría el batey, pues seis meses de cada año, lo que se conoce como tiempo muerto, era una especie de culebra cambiando de piel, ya que si no se lograba tener algo para ese tiempo, las condiciones de pobreza llegaban a grados extremos, ya que el cultivo y procesamiento de la caña de azúcar era lo que le daba vida al batey, pero ese cultivo es de un año, lo que hace que, mientras crece la gramínea y no está en funcionamiento La Central azucarera, el pueblo muere poco a poco. Otros acontecimientos trascendentales y que describe con gran destreza y lirismo es el ambiente natural en que se desarrolló su infancia y adolescencia. Ver como su padre con unas cuantas semillas, una azada, un machete y mucha paciencia, lograba en cada lugar que vivían, convertir el patio en un sembradío, donde los conucos no solo daban para comer, sino hasta para regalar. El verdor antiguo de los campos, el beber agua de un manantial que brotaba de la tierra, el oír la lluvia caer en el techo de zinc y el olor de la tierra bebiendo el aguacero, son parte de los mejores momentos de su infancia. Por las constantes mudanzas de la familia, César tiene una orfandad de amigos de infancia. Su educación primaria y secundaria transcurrió como estudiante irregular, realizando un curso en un lugar diferente cada año. Hasta que su madre, que a pesar de no tener pedagogía formal, tenía una gran visión de la educación como factor de cambio, se asentó en un lugar para que sus hijos se educaran. Debido a esto, César pudo asistir a la Universidad Autónoma de Santo Domingo y cursar un doctorado en Leyes. Una vez graduado entendió que las leyes y el entramado jurídico no iban con su personalidad. Dentro del ejercicio laboral, César se ha desempeñado como Productor de Televisión, Columnista de periódicos, productor de radio, Director de Cultura del Consulado Dominicano en la ciudad de Boston, MA, USA. Obtuvo su maestría como pedagogo en el Framinghan State College, Massachusetts, USA, y hoy en día se desempeña como profesor de educación secundaria en “World Language Department Math & Science High School” en la ciudad de Lawrence, MA. Desde muy temprana edad, demostró su gran habilidad, inteligencia, disposición, talento y amor por la literatura principalmente por la poesía y la narrativa. Su primer acercamiento a la literatura, fue de forma auditiva. En su pueblito no había bibliotecas públicas, y muy pocos habitantes tenían libros en las casas, así que su contacto con la literatura fue a través de los programas de radios que de forma vespertina y nocturna, tenían programaciones de declamaciones y radio novelas. Por esa vía, pudo escuchar la literatura de José Ángel Buesa, los poetas de España, y a los clásicos de Latinoamérica, en voces de Juan Llibre, Jorge Lavat, Jesús Torres Tejeda, y otros declamadores siendo esa forma de literatura casi oral, lo que le acerca de manera temprana a lo que después sería su amor por las palabras. En el 1995 viaja a los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica como muchos otros inmigrados, con el sueño americano grabado en las manos y el semblante y desde intensifica su producción literaria. Dentro del panorama literario, en el 1992, César irrumpió con su poemario «Memorias del retorno» su primera obra literaria publicada. Influido por los grandes decimeros, César destiló una notoria precisión de estilo que le permitió desarrollarse magistralmente en la escritura de décimas ganando así el primer premio de décimas otorgado por el “Centro de Estudios de la Educación” en el año 1991 en República Dominicana. Su poesía se caracteriza por la fluidez y musicalidad de sus versos. Su técnica y estilo se distinguen por su originalidad creadora, sencillez, claridad, la precisión y la belleza lírica en sus poemas. A partir del año 2000, César Sánchez cambio su registro de poeta para el público adulto y centrarse a escribir para el mundo infantil, creando así su primer libro de literatura infantil «El Sapito Azul». Aunque escribe poesía y décimas desde joven, fue su primera experiencia en las aulas que lo llevó a escribir literatura para niños. “Escribir textos para el mundo pequeño —dice César—. No solo me ha revelado una vocación creadora que desconocía, sino que el desafío de escribir este tipo de literatura me ha dado el privilegio de volver a ser niño y de tener de nuevo el asombro de querer aprender”. Ha publicado libros de poesía, décimas y cuentos infantiles en versos. En el 2004, ganó el premio nacional de poesía por su libro «Días de carne» y el premio nacional de literatura infantil con el libro «El Sapito azul», premios otorgados por el Ministerio de Cultura de la República Dominicana. La editorial Alfaguara Infantil ha publicado una vasta colección de sus obras infantiles tales como: «Las aventuras de Pez Sabueso y Don Delfín», «Sorpresas de Carnaval», «El Sapito Azul», «El Cemí y el fuego», «Todos al tribunal» y «Érase una vez la Patria». OBRAS: César Sánchez es autor de numerosas colecciones de poesía y de textos poéticos, dramáticos e infantiles. Ha publicado cuatro textos bilingües «Trovas del Mar/Trove of the Sea» (2002), «El Sapito Azul/The Little Blue Frog» (2004), «Lawrence City and Other Poems» y «Cicatriz sobre un cuerpo en el viento». En un reconocimiento a su trayectoria literaria y a la contribución que su obra lírica viene realizando al acervo cultural de la ciudad de Lawrence, fue distinguido con el título de "Poeta Laureado” por el Cambridge College, Massachusetts, USA. LIBROS PUBLICADOS: • Memorias del Retorno, 1992 • Comenzó a Llenarse de Pájaros el Sueño, 1999 • Trovas del Mar, 2002 • Sapito Azul, 2004) (poesía infantil) • Días de Carne 2004) • Sapito Azul/ The Little Blue Frog, 2007 • Lawrence City and Other Poems 2007 • Las Aventuras de Pez Sabueso y Don Delfín, 2008 (Poesía infantil) • Sorpresa de Carnaval, 2008 (Teatro infantil) • La Resaca y el Polvo, 2010 • Eclipse de Mar, 2011 • El Cemí y el Fuego, 2011 (Narrativa infantil) • Tres Bardos y una pasión, 2013 • Todos al Tribunal, 2013 (Teatro infantil) • De la A a la Z, República Dominicana, 2013 (Poesía infantil) • River Muse- Tales of Lowell and Merrimack, 2013 • Songs From the Castle‘s Remains – Anthology, 2013 • Érase una vez la patria, 2014 (Teatro infantil) • Sapito Azul y el Misterio Sonoro, 2014 (Poesía infantil) • Cicatriz en el viento, 2014 • Mi niña me pide un cuento, 2013 (Poesía infantil) • El sueño de un gran marinero, 2014 (Narrativa Infantil) '''PREMIOS: Primer lugar Concurso Nacional De Décimas, 1990 • Primer lugar Concurso Nacional De Décimas (Cedee) Rep. Dom. , 1991 • Segundo lugar Concurso Nacional De Décimas Juan A. Alix, 1992 • Premio Anual de Poesía (RD) 2004 • Premio Anual de Literatura Infantil (RD) 2004 • Poeta Laureado de Cambridge Collage (2004) • Premio Nacional de Literatura Infantil, Sociedad Cultural Renovación, Pto. Plata, 2013 • Premio de literatura infantil, Letras de Ultramar, 2013 • Premio de Poesía Universidad Central del Este, 2014 • Premio Manuscrito Del Comisionado de Cultura, 2014 CITAS LITERARIAS: “La poesía ha sido andamio y fortaleza, justificación última para alcanzar el alfabeto, verdad relampagueante para aclarar los espejos de la duda. La poesía ha sido todo y parte. Parte, para acercarme al gran motivo de la existencia, todo, para ver la vida de los otros en correspondencia vital con la propia existencia. La poesía ha sido ese animal mutante que he llevado dentro, que dejó de ser sonajero para dormir a los otros, para convertirse en hacha, en flor, en tumba y en ala. La poesía ha sido lumbre y desamparo, la hermosa cicatriz sobre un cuerpo en el viento” “La ciudad despierta cada vez que alguien ama” “Escribir textos para el mundo pequeño, no solo me ha revelado una vocación creadora que desconocía, sino que el desafío de escribir este tipo de literatura me ha dado el privilegio de volver a ser niño y de tener de nuevo el asombro de querer aprender”. “Para mí escribir literatura infantil es un regalo del Creador, que solo he de merecerlo si lo comparto” “Hay tantas páginas en blanco en el libro de las realizaciones, tantas ventanas abiertas a las miradas limpias de soñadores nuevos, hay tantos horizontes suspendidos en las alas pavorosas de nuestras utopías, que me animo a escribirte esta cuartilla para pedirte que apostemos a la vida. Que a pesar de las guerras, apostemos a la inocencia de la rosa, que a pesar del horror y la tortura, apostemos al amor y a la poesía, que a pesar del engaño y las trincheras, apostemos a la verdad y a la vigilia” “La metáfora es un relámpago en la noche del poema” “Será que no hemos entendido el mensaje, será que no le hemos cogido la seña a la necrológica costumbre dominicana de celebrarnos muertos y no reconocernos vivos. Será que le estamos diciendo a los de dentro de la isla o a los que están fuera de ella, que la vaina es muriéndose, que hay que dejar de ser, que hay que irse, que tenemos que marcharnos con nuestra música a otra parte, para que entonces, solo entonces, empecemos a ser difuntamente buenos, cadavéricamente visibles”. “Más allá, mucho más allá del triunfo de los estrategas, más allá de las garras de los directores económicos de la campaña exitosa, mucho más lejos, que la focalización de los blancos publicitarios de estas elecciones, debemos nosotros ver la educación como factor de cambio, la educación como poder transformador cualitativo, la educación como catalizador de todas las oportunidades, la educación como único camino glorioso para salir de la pobreza y de la ignorancia” “Hay un país ahora en la orfandad, en el más lúgubre de los desamparos, pues se queda a mitad de la noche de la iniquidad y de la inquina, sin la voz más pura del lirismo nacional, sin el aliento del aedo, sin la palabra poética, sin la alborada humana, que significó su vida de entregas y vendimias. Hoy su barca ha partido después de haber salvado la borrasca del entorno, después de haber vencido con sus velas de amapolas los vientos del ultraje que soplaban los tiranos, después de haber vadeado los ríos interiores que ahogaban sus palabras, después de haber cruzado las aguas turbulentas de la simple inmediatez de los mortales. Tenía que ser antillano para ser tan nuestro, tenía que ser tan breve para poder volar con las alas prestadas de la vida terrestre, tenía que ser pequeño, simple, afable y tierno, para que hoy pueda caber en el alma de todos”. A Pedro Mir.